World of Chances
by Mrz.Goldswrthy
Summary: "Did you ever love me at all?" Clare just might regret saying that, or will she?   I kinda formed this story after the new promo
1. i had to do it

Eli's POV

"Did you erase me from your memory?...Did you ever love me at all?" she screamed loudly at me in front of everyone the place grew extremely quiet and everyone turned to us. My back was facing her because I couldn't bare to look at her. I stood there as I heard her tears grow bigger and heavier. Say something Eli…..What the fuck do I say ?

"excuse me..?" I mumbled. Then turned around

"erased YOU from MY memory, are you kidding me?".. I could feel my voice getting louder I was trying to keep calm I was already known as the guy who crashed his car on purpose, I didn't really want to make them think any worst of me.

She looked puzzled as if she thought I wouldn't have said anything back. I'm sick of biting my tongue.

"That's what I said Eli, you walk around here as if I don't even exist and that new girl Imogene, what the hell is up with that…?" I interrupted her

"Seriously Clare did you forget about good old Jake?"

She looked at me as if I had no right to say what I had just said, but if we are going to point fingers around here she needs to realize she isn't completely innocent either. But as much as it pained me to say it, it needed to be said and I was going to stand my ground.

"That's different Eli…." I cut her off and started walking towards her "Really Clare how so, it isn't the same as me and Imogene you aren't using dear Jakey to get over me?"

"No.." she mumbled "Speak up Clare I don't think everyone can hear you!" I yelled I realized I had everyones attention might as well make the best of it "See everyone what had happened is me and Clare were together, I was the happiest I had ever been she excepted me regardless of my pass."

"Eli stop" Clare said… "No, No Clare I think if we are going to give a proper show we should at least give them a background so they know what's going on."

Everybody was looking at me like I was crazy…which I am.."And see even though I had a dead ex girlfriend who I felt guilty about, hoarding issues and slightly obsessive she stuck by me until she felt she couldn't handle that anymore."

I started to get really upset and emotional. "So what does she do when the going gets tough….. she breaks my heart..but obviously everyone knows that right." I turned around and walked out the door before anyone could say a thing.

"You had no right to say that Eli." Clare had come running after me, why can't she just keep her half of the bargain and leave me alone.

"I had every right to say that, you had no right to say what you said. Honestly Clare I'm trying to move on because you already have. What the hell am I supposed to do sit around and watch you live your wonderful life with Jake and I just sit here all alone wondering what could have been if I wasn't fucking crazy." She cringed at my words. I was trying to keep my cool but I couldn't anymore I started to cry and she must have realized because she tried to console me but I shrugged her off.

"For you to say I didn't love you is ridiculous because I loved you more than anything in the world, you broke my heart not the other way around, if anyone should be questioning how much they love someone it should be you." And with that I walked away without her saying anything and headed home.

When I got home it was 10pm I couldn't really sleep so I just lied there in bed. Then I heard a knock on the door around 1:00am.

I went downstairs to the door and to my surprise it was Clare.


	2. its been to hard to say

Clare's POV

When he opened the door he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Clare? What are you doing here?" he asked

What the hell was I doing here? It was one in the morning I should be asleep in my bed not standing on Eli's porch.

"Clare?" he said again. I had nothing to say I just stared at him. I missed him I really did. I shouldn't but I did. I messed this up, sure he was slightly suffocating but I knew from the get go what I got my self into.

"I ummm… I wasn't done speaking to you and you kind of ran off so I came here to finish what I had to say." Finally some words had come out

"At 1am?" He stood there looking at me like I was a stranger. As if he didn't know who I was. At all.

"So can I come in or do I have to stand out here all night..well morning?" I was kind of irritated that I had been standing out there for so long already.

"To be honest I don't think that's such a good idea." He said quietly while looking down. Was he serious? I came all the way to his house at 1am and he isn't going to let me in? What kind of bullshit was that!

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he looked up quickly either shocked that I was yelling or that I said 'fucking'.

"Clare…" I cut him off

"No what the fuck is your problem Eli I came to your house at 1am to apologize and talk things over and you wont even let me inside, what is your problem? Look I know I broke your heart but I broke mine too."

He looked confused and shocked and kind of amused to hear me say that.

"Look, its not the I don't want you to come inside I would love for you to come inside, its just, I don't want to get close to you again because I think if I lost you again it would literally kill me." He frowned and looked back down.

I looked at him and could truly see for the first time I broke him. Better yet I destroyed him.

I walked closer to him closing the space between us. Even though we were only a few feet away it felt as if there was a brick wall between us and it had been there for a while.

I reached for his hands and he didn't pull away.

"Eli look at me." I said and with my free hand I lifted his chin so we were eye to eye.

At that moment I could see the hurt in his eyes had slightly changed to hope. I leaned in, as did he and he placed his lips on mine. He removed his hand from mine and placed it on my lower back to remove the space left between us.

It was a soft and gentle kiss at first but then came a great force of passion. At first I was hesitant as was he but we both deepened it. I missed the feeling of his lips on mine. I slightly parted my mouth and he crept his tongue inside of it and gently wrestled with mine. I moaned in the back of my throat, which made Eli smirk in the kiss.

We slowed the kiss down and pulled away and kissed once more chastely. I gently placed my hand on his chest as we rested our foreheads on each other's.

"Soo what does this mean?" eli said quietly.

What the hell did this mean?


	3. too bad you waste it

Eli's POV

After we kissed I felt as if I was whole again. Her lip, my lips, pressed to one another was the one thing that had made sense in a long time. Even though I was afraid to break the silence I had to.

"So what does this mean?" I asked her quietly.

We pulled apart and look one another in the eye. I was waiting for a response but she didn't seem to have one. I was getting really nervous.

"I… I don't know exactly what this means Eli." My sudden hope was crushed when I heard that. I started to walk back in the house and then I felt her grab my hand and pull me back and asked "Where you going?"

"Clare if you don't know what this means, why would you come here and do it?" I wasn't trying sound harsh or anything I just needed to know.

"I don't know I honestly didn't know that this was going to happen." She said in a joyful voice. That was a good a sign. Right?

I decided that it was in my hands now. I inched closer to her and said, "Well what do you want it to mean?"

She inched closer to me as well and said the three words I've been wanting to here for a long time "I miss you" I smiled and placed my lips on hers to give her a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"Well I take it you miss me too?" she smiled at me. God I missed her smile. "But there are two problems."

I wasn't excited to hear this. "Which are?" "Imogene and Jake." She said quickly.

"I don't care about her like I do about you. She was just helping me get over you, which obviously didn't work." I laughed a little to lighten the mood. "So what about you and Jake" I dreaded asking this question but oh well.

Clare's POV

I really didn't want to answer this question sure I love Eli. But Jake is so kind and sweet but he is not Eli. I had to say something "Well Jake see he is an old family friend and my parents, well my parents really like him." Eli's face dropped. "But he's not you" his to die for smirk appeared on his face.

"I would love for things to go back to the way it was before…you know before everything. But I don't know how to tell Jake and Ali and what about Adam, Oh my god poor Adam, he's always caught in the middle."

He grabbed my hands and said. "Look its us and each other, not us and other people…this is our relationship not theirs." His smile reassured me. "But obviously you need sometime to think. So I will give you time."

"But I don't want to lose you again." I said looking down ashamed of not being able to make a decision right away.

It's been 4 months since me and Eli broke up and ever since then I haven't been able to get him out of my head. So why when it comes to the moment of me getting him back I cant decided what to do.

"Hey look at me," he said compassionately. I looked up. "Like I told you before, I'm not going anywhere"

I was happy that he so understood. I smiled at him kissed him goodnight and walked home I was just hopping I could come up with a decision quickly.


	4. When your breaking me slowly

Eli's POV

I wasn't sure if leaving this decision completely in Clare's hands was the smartest thing but I felt it was the right thing to do. Needless to say I didn't get any sleep that night and I couldn't skip first period again.

When my alarm clock went off I was already wide-awake. I hopped in the shower got dressed did my hair and left for school. I never realized how much it sucked to not have a license, until mine was taken away.

Once I got to school Adam was the first one to come up to me. "Hey dude, are you alright that was pretty hostile?" Adam was always concerned dude was a seriously good friend.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it, actually I'm more then fine, I'm glad it happened." I didn't really want to tell Adam why yet, because I didn't have an official answer from Clare.

Of course he was confused at my response, I mean if you only knew about the part where Clare was screaming at me in front of everyone and I completely told her off, you'd probably wonder why I was so calm too.

"…Um ok well ill see you 3rd period than." He said perplexedly and walked away.

Well now that Adam was taken care of I just had to try and avoid Imogene. I know it is wrong to avoid someone just so you don't tell them the truth, but she was really pushy and if she wanted to know something, she'd find it out. So I quickly grabbed my books out my locker and started walking to class.

After 1st period I went to my locker to exchange my books. Luckily no Imogene. As soon as I turned the corner to my locker, with my luck guess who was standing there, Imogene in front of my locker.

"Hey Goldsworthy, I was looking for you this morning but I guess I missed you." She came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Is it wrong that I felt completely uncomfortable that she did that?

"I um I didn't want to be late for class, you know, felt like being punctual today." I said and moved to get into my locker.

"Ha-ha you punctual, yeah right" see she didn't know the pre accident Eli only the post accident, lazy, carefree and never on time.

"If I didn't know any better I would say your avoiding me." She responded and I was completely quiet. I turned around slowly to face her.

She looked back at me with hurt and confusion in her eyes. "…Is that it? Are you trying to avoid me?"

I didn't say anything. What could I say? Oh sorry Imogene, me and Clare might get back together, so I want to stop pretending with you now. That's horrible, come on now.

I guess she took my no response as the cue to leave but I didn't want her to leave on a bad note.

"Imogene wait, meet me at the benches by the J.T York Memorial Garden at lunch and, I'll explain everything ok." I smiled to reassure her. She smiled back and nodded then walked away.

Hopefully I could tell he the truth by then but I needed to talk to Clare first. I pulled out my phone and texted Clare.

**Meet me during 2****nd**** period in the theater. -Eli **

Bzzzzz

**Sure thing- Clare **

I skipped 2nd period completely and just went straight to theater and sat on the stage and waited for Clare. I waited for about 10 minutes. At first I was nervous she wasn't going to come, we all know what happened last time she didn't show up.

"So what's up." She said bubbly.

Might as well spit it out." I know I said I'd give you time but I really need to know where we stand, because Imogene is breathing down my neck."

She looked very overwhelmed with the situation. "Well I gave a lot of thought about what you said."

That's good to know to know I thought. "and I think, well I think we could give this a second try." Yes I was so excited until. "but maybe we should keep on the down low for just a little while".

I was happy that she wanted to get back with me, but why on the down low? "Why?"

"Well because…" I cut her off "Are you ashamed to be back with me?" "No Eli, why would you think that?"

"Why else would you want to be 'secretly' dating me, I don't want to hide our feelings I want to show them off, I LOVE YOU Clare, and I thought you felt the same." I hopped of the stage and walked out, she followed close behind, trying to stop me. Once we reached the doors leading to the hallways I ran into Imogene.

I grabbed her and pulled her close and kissed her right smack on the lips. I felt like I was kissing a wall. I know it was wrong but I was hurt and I wanted Clare to realize how it felt.

When I pulled way, I smirked at Imogene and said, "I've been avoiding you because, I've been wanting to do that all day." She grabbed my face and kissed me again "good because i've been wanting to do it too, but I have to get back to class" she smiled and glared at Clare then walked off.

I turned back to Clare and realized she had tears in her eyes. I hated to see her cry but I felt she deserved it this time. I smirked at her and walked away.

"I do love you, well did" she said quietly and ran off.

"I know," I said quietly to myself. Truth is told I really hated myself right about now and I felt completely disgusted.

Clare POV

I can't believe he did that, what the hell is his problem. I ran home I couldn't bare to be at school any longer. Luckily dad was at the condo and mom was at grandmas so I had the house to myself, which I really needed.

I got home went upstairs and took a long bath. I got out put some pajamas on and lied in bed.

I dozed off and woke up to my doorbell ringing. Who the hell is this?


	5. And thats when

**Thankyou guys soooo much for the reviews! enjoy this chapter!**

Clare's POV

I went downstairs to open the door who ever it was better have a great explanation to why they are bothering me. When I opened it there stood a pizza guy.

"Um I didn't order a pizza" "this is 26 maple right?" he said to me "yes" I responded "And your Clare right" "yes" "Well here you go then" I was angry, really someone sent me a pizza and I have to pay for it like what the hell! "Wait let me get my wallet" he stopped me and said, "Nope it's already paid for have a good night." and walked away.

This was strange; it was like my one of my favorite movies The Princess Diaries. Where Mia wants to apologize to Michael so she sends him a pizza with "Sorry" written on it in m&ms. So cute, one of my all time favorites.

I closed the door and opened the pizza box. No m&ms. Too good to be true I thought to myself. But then I looked at the top on the inside of the lid. In sharpie it read "I'm sorry, couldn't add m&ms but they let me right on the box… I know I hurt you but if you just talk to me…." I heard a knock on the door.

I walked to the door and opened it to find Eli standing with a bag of m&ms in his hand. "Can I come inside?" I smiled and nodded.

I know what he did made him look like a complete jackass and I wasn't going to let him off easy but this gesture was just far too adorable.

Eli's POV

I know what I did was completely corny and kind of stupid but she loves the movie and I would do anything to see her smile, even if I'm the main reason she frowns.

"So look I'm sorry about Imogene I'm in idiot. I just I feel like you feel obligated to be with me." I had to be honest; honesty is the key to life right?

"If I felt obligated, why would I willing yell at you in front of everyone and make myself look like a complete jackass?" she giggled. I smiled at her, literally the only girl who could make me smile, I don't smile, I smirk.

"I am truly sorry I did that, it meant…" she quickly cut me off by placing her lips on mine she deepened the kiss as did I. I pulled her closer to me and she gasped when I placed my hand on her lower back. I took that as an opportunity to slip my tongue gentley into her mouth. She gently massaged her tongue against mine making me melt inside. I pulled away from her making her moan from the lost.

Clares POV

OK so i let him off pretty easy but come on now its been 4 months, i need him in my life again.

"so I guess you forgive me?" he giggled.

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I made you feel as if I was ashamed of you, I'm just scared Eli I want things to go perfectly this time." i said to him.

"Things are never perfect but I tell you this, I'm going to try my hardest honestly I am to make things work between us because I love you Clare and those 4 months without you were hell and I don't want to go back." i smiled and pulled him into the most compassionated hug i could ever give.

"Eli, I'm sorry for everything in the past, I know i left you when you needed me the most, its just you scared me, you weren't the same, and I can honestly tell you if you go back to those ways, I will not stay with you, promise me you'll be the Eli I fell in love with, not the one who scared me away."

i started to get a little emotional. In a way i felt like his 'psycho' moments made me feel the way he did when Julia died. He was no longer Eli and it was like the real him died, and i had lost him for good. But now he is back and I don't want to screw it up. Not this time.

We kissed one last time. "Clare, so I need to know are we public or we secretive?"

"You'll have to see tomorrow at school" he smirked. i walked him to the door and then he was on his way.

Elis POV

I'm excited to see what is going to happen tomorrow at school I just hope no one gets hurt.

**SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN AT SCHOOL?**


	6. Off the edge again

**REALLY THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS:) IM GOING TO UPDATE 3 TIMES TODAY SO STAY TUNED :)**

Eli's POV

I walked up to the school the next morning to find Clare and Ali standing on top of the steps with Jake. What do I do? Do I approach her? Is she going to approach me? I was all sorts of confused. I walked up the steps and she looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. Was that a sign to do something, I'm not going to make myself look like a complete dumbass, I'll just talk to her later I guess.

I walked into the school and walked to my locker, where of course Imogene and Adam were waiting for me.

"What's up dude?" Adam said to me. I nodded wassup.

"Good morning Eli." Imogene said. I did the same as before and turned to open my locker. She must had signaled Adam to go away because he quickly said 'I'll see you later' and left., I guess she wanted to talk to me alone. Great! Just what I felt like doing 8:00 in the morning.

"Where were you, you didn't meet me at the garden and didn't respond to any of my texts or phone calls?" she said sternly. "I had an emergency and it kind of took all night." I said as I closed my locker and started walking away. "Is everything ok?" she asked concernedly.

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine, things couldn't be better," I started to walk away. I guess she thought I was being sarcastic and rude because I couldn't explain what was coming next, if otherwise.

"Look I don't know what your fucking problem is Goldsworthy but lose it or your going to lose me…just like you lost Clare" she spat at me. I turned around and said, "What did you just say to me?"

"'You heard me, I'm sick of coming second to your little lost treasure, I'm here now, so you need to start realizing she doesn't want you anymore, I have you now, not her." Everyone in the hall was looking at us, than in waltzed Clare Jake, and Ali.

"Clare doesn't love you anymore Eli she wants nothing to do with your ass anymore, and if you keep it up neither will I."

I was about to say something then I heard someone say. "Your wrong!" everyone looked over at Clare, who looked shocked that she had said that.

"Clare What the hell are you talking about?" Ali said to her. "Gosh Ali would you shut the hell up, I'm still in love with Eli" she yelled in the hallway.

Clare's POV

Well that is one way to tell everyone me and Eli are back together. I was going to do it anyways but I didn't think it was going to be this public.

"Yeah that's right you all heard me correctly I Clare Edwards am still in love with Elijah Goldsworthy." Eli smiled at me and I smiled back and started to walk towards him. "I love you Eli and I don't care who knows it."

I kissed him on his irresistible lips. But our kiss was interrupted by two voice yelling in unison" Are you fucking kidding me?"


	7. its bound to happen

Eli's POV

What the fucking fuck why does everyone keep interrupting us dammit. I just let Clare go and put my arm around her waste to keep her close to me.

"Listen guys, I know we must hurt you both…."Clare started to speak. "Fuck off Clare, how long are you going to be with him now? Until things get crazy again? Really nice Clare I had to put him back together and you get to have him?" Imogene had cut her off.

What the hell was she talking about me and her weren't even officially dating and I met her 2 months ago, after I got out of the nuthouse.

"Listen Imogene I don't know who you think your fucking talking to?'. She said breaking free of my grip and walking closer to Imogene, it looked like Clare was going to beat her ass.

"But really you need to get fucking lost Eli was only using you, to get over me, looks like you suck at your fucking job so why don't you get lost because your ass was just fired." Clare and Imogene were face to face. I literally had to contain my laughter because it was shocking Clare was cussing in school in front of everyone.

Clare's POV

I was furious at her; she honestly thought that Eli owed his life to her, not a chance sweetheart. I really hate to be a bitch but she was really getting on my last nerve.

"Aw Clare-bear" I hate when people call me that "You honestly think he loves you still? Then why would he sleep with me?" I didn't know that part about their relationship.

"You slept with her?" I turned to Eli and asked him aloud. "Only once.."he mumbled. "It really meant nothing I was honestly super depressed and she was there it was the night I saw you and Jake at the movies together and you guys were kissing and I just couldn't bare it." I frowned and turned back to Imogene.

"Listen, I don't care if you slept with him it wasn't like he was a virgin or anything, he slept with you because it was something to do." I spat back at her.

"Oh Clare stop being so vicious, the poor girl has been replaced by someone she thought was out of the picture." Ali said to me.

"Why are you on her side Ali, she is basically trying to ruin a relationship that hasn't even started and I'm not letting that happened. " I was really upset now tears started running down my face. How could my best friend defend the girl who humiliated me and eli in front of the entire school ?

"Look I'm not justifying what she said but give her a break ok?" she said sternly. I nodded and turned back to Imogene. "Look I am sorry for what I said." I smiled hoping we could reconcile but then Imogene lifted her hand and smacked me across the face. "You should be bitch" and then she spit on me. I was going to beat her ass but to arms grabbed me and pulled me back. "She's not worth it ok calm down" "Seriously your going spit on me and just walk away" Imogene didn't look back just kept walking, I better not catch her alone I swear.

The crowd had pretty much cleared after Imogene's wonderful exit all that was left was Ali and Jake and here came Adam walking up the hall to us.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Adam asked he was so clueless.

"Look guys me and Clare are back together, hopefully you approve, if you don't we honestly could careless because we belong together and that's how its going to be." Eli said to all of them. I was so proud of him, for sticking up for us.

Now how was everyone else going to react?

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?**


	8. surprise, surprise

Ali's POV

Seriously she was going back to his crazy ass. I had spent all spring break putting her back together and helped her with Jake and she is going to crawl back to him, why?

"Clare seriously come on now? Your setting yourself way back, you can't go back to him, how fucking stupid are you?"

"Ali I'm sorry to say but you are really the last person I would go to for relationship advice." Clare shot back at me. I was so shocked to hear her say that even though deep down inside I knew it was true, I cant believe she said it.

"fine whatever Clare but when Dr Doom over her tries to kill you or himself, don't come running to me to put your pathetic ass back together." I walked away I had nothing left to say to her.

Jakes POV

I seriously had know idea what the hell just happened. Eli is back with Clare, Clare and Ali are fighting, so what about me?

"So what's this mean about us Clare?" I asked nervously.

"Well I guess we aren't together, I'm with Eli and here I stay.. I'm sorry if I hurt you I never intended to." I could tell she was sincere in her apology and there was no way I was changing her mind. Plus I knew from the get go that she wasn't over Eli, I had to expect that she would leave me sooner or later.

"you know Clare I'm not mad at you, I appreciate your honesty and I wish you both the best. Honestly I do." I gave her a friendly hug and walked away, I love Clare but I'm not in love with her, we've known each other forever, I'm not just going to cut her out of my life, even if I was angry.

Eli's POV

I was surprised at Jake's response to everything, I honestly gave him credit for it. Although Ali was completely a bitch about it I could tell her best interest was in Clare and she didn't want to see something bad happen, but she took it way too far Dr Doom ? really Ali since when are you Bianca?

Now that those three were taken care of all that was left was dear sweet Adam.

Me and Clare both turned to him in unison and he had the biggest grin on his face.

"I'm so happy you guys are back together. I was sick and tired of the silence between you too." He jumped in joy and gave both of us a huge hug. He bid us goodbye and walked to class. Finally we were alone.

"So my lady, how do you think this went?" she looked at me with a bit of hurt in her eyes. "What's wrong Clare?" I was exteremly concerned, I'd expect her to be happy.

"it's just I didn't like the way Ali reacted she is suppose to be my best friend why is she acting like this?" she started to cry.

I had to find some explanation to tell Clare "Look I think she is scared that you are going to get hurt again, because she has been hurt so many times, but she needs to realize I'm not Drew and I'm not Johnny." I kissed her cheek

"Now look, we should be celebrating, things are finally back the way they should be." I smirked at her.

"And there they shall stay." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to kiss me.

"So what you want to do on our first night, officially back together?" she asked me.

"Its up to you.." she gave me a devious smile. I scrunched my eyebrows at her. "I was hoping you would say that, I say we stay in"

I smiled at her. "Sounds good, movies? Pizza?"

She let go of me and walked away "Something like that" she smiled and walked off to class.

"wait what's that mean?" I asked her

"You'll see, see you at 7pm" she yelled back without turning around.

**SO WHAT YOU GUYS I THINK, I FEEL ITS KIND OF LAME BUT HEY ITS WHATEVERS... WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**


	9. its all fun and games

**SORRY BUT THIS ONE IS SUPER LONG, I HOPE YOU ENJOY REVIEW PLEASE :)**

Eli's POV

I didn't really know what Clare had in mind but I was looking forward to spending alone time with her.

After school I went home and hopped in the shower and changed into some comfortable clothes. Anything was more comfortable then that stupid uniform. By the time I was done settling in it was about 4:30, so I decided to take a nap. All the events that occurred today had made me super exhausted. I climbed into my bed and set my alarm for 6:45.

After lying there for a while, I fell into a deep sleep. Next thing I know my alarm was going off. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom. I ordered the pizza, picked up the living room a little and by the time I was done I heard the doorbell ring.

I went to answer it, knowing it was Clare. When I opened it there she stood. Dressed in her floral dress, it was the same one she wore the first day I kissed her, you know when I was Romeo and she was Juliet. Man was I smooth with that one or what.

"Well hello Goldsworthy." She said smiling "Are you going to let me in or am I going to have to stand her all night?" she said giggling. I nodded and let her inside.

She took a seat on the couch and signaled for me to come sit next to her. I sat next to her and she immediately attacked me. She pushed me onto my back and leaned on top of me. She hungrily placed her lips onto mine and forced her tongue into my mouth. I was trying to catch my breath and ask her what had gotten into her but she wouldn't let me. Finally the doorbell rang and I was really glad it did.

"$22.50" the pizza guy said. I gave him the money and a tip and closed the door I placed the pizza on the coffee table and sat back down.

"Now where were we?" Clare said and tried to continue what was started before but I stopped her.

"What's gotten into you? I asked her concerned

"What you mean?" she shot back. "Well you kind attacked me and forcefully made out with me, that's just not like you." She looked hurt that I had just said that and started to get up "Well if you don't like it, I can just leave, I don't need to be here."

Why was she mad? I was simply concerned with her behavior? She was never really into super physical things before? What had happened these past 4 months? I reached for her hand before she walked away from the couch "Clare sit down, please" she complied.

"Tell me what's wrong?" I asked her. It took her a minute to respond but she did with her head bowed down "I just want to make you happy, and I think that this is a way I can." She looked up

"By attacking me?" I giggled at her response but she wasn't amused she was completely serious. "Eli, this is the perfect way to start our relationship back up…why wont you just have sex with me?" she yelled.

"Clare we've been through this, you're not ready." "Don't tell me what I am and what I'm not, I think you're the one who's not ready."

I gave her an awkward glance. What the hell I'm not ready, yeah bull shit. Honestly I could, excuse my language, but I could fuck her right now, but I have more respect for her than that.

"I am perfectly ready but you're not Clare I know your not, because if you were, I wouldn't be fighting it right." I said trying to calm her down.

Clare's POV

Why is it every time I try and have sex with him he shoots me down, sometimes I wish he wasn't such a good person but than I am glad he is.

"Eli look I am ready, trust me. I want to have sex with you, its time" I told him bluntly I wanted to experience this with him and he wasn't shutting me down.

"Fine, lets go upstairs." I was not expecting him to say that. I looked at him and he smiled. "You want to have sex, let's go, Hotel Eli is waiting." He grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs.

Once we got to his room I pushed him on the bed and jumped on top of him and started to kiss him. I pulled his upper body up to meet me and I started nibbling on his neck. He let out a soft moan in my ear, which made me moan myself. He turned us around so he was on the top and started to kiss me. His lower body rested between my legs.

"You sure you want to do this," he said as he pulled away from my lips "yes" I kissed him back. We both deepened the kiss. I was excited to see how I was going to feel, if his lips on my own could give me so much pleasure, it made me wonder how much more pleasurable it could get.

He played with the skirt of my dress and lifted it so my panties were revealed. He smiled noticing that these were not everyday panties, they were black and lacy

"Something special for me Edwards?" he smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. He signaled for me to sit up so he could take off my dress. After he took off my dress he realized my bra was a matching piece to my panties.

"You know you should totally wear underwear to school" I giggled at his response as he lied us back down and kissed my neck, down to my breast, down to my naval and back up to my lips.

"This is so not fair." I said in between kisses. He looked up at me confused. "Your completely clothed." I said. It didn't take Eli long to take off his pants and his shirt, &there he was in his boxers. Seeing him with only his boxers on made me even more nervous about the situation, and eager.

"So do you just want to skip the foreplay and go right into the sex" he was amazed by my bluntness but hey we've had oral sex before and we done everything else, I wanted to experience the realness of Elijah Goldsworthy. He laughed "Sure why not" he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom, dropped his boxers, and he rolled it over himself.

He then took of my panties while I took off my bra, this was the first time he would see me completely naked and I was shaking. He stared at me and saw that I was blushing "Excuse my language but holy fucking shit." I became shy because I thought something was wrong, I pulled the covers over me. He climbed back over to me and pulled the covers off. "Why are you covering yourself, you are fucking beautiful." He kissed me and I pulled him closer.

After we settled in on the kissing I told him it was time. "This might hurt, so if you want me to stop let me know" Once he told me that I nodded, and hoped he wouldn't notice.

He separated my legs and gently place his tip near my center and then he pushed him self in. I gasped at his entrance and started to breathe heavily. "Don't worry it gets better" he whispered in my ear.

He started to move a little faster and it definitely got better. "Mmmmm Eli harder, just a little bit faster" I moaned in his ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist to make him go further in. "Clare oh my god, Clare" he started pant louder.

He started to move frantically and I would bring my hips up to meet his. I started to scratch his back because the pleasure was so unbearable. I started to feel a burn in my stomach.

"Eli go deeper" he complied and hit my spot. I screamed out in pleasure "Fuckkkkk" I screamed. "Clare such language" leave it to Eli to make a joke during a time like this.

I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine I kissed him frantically and bit his lower lip as I felt myself coming to my climax.

"Clare I'm going to…" I knew he was coming to in end but I wasn't yet. "just a little bit longer" "ok" he said and he slowed down a little trying to pace himself. "faster " I yelled

He went faster and then we both came together. He collapsed on top of me and kissed my forehead as he pulled out. After taking care of his situation he came back and lied in bed with me. "Clare" "Yeah?" "Why did you lie to me?" I turned to face him. Oh fuck!


	10. cats out of the bag

Recap: "Clare" "Yeah?" "Why did you lie to me?" I turned to face him. Oh fuck!

Clare's POV

How the fuck did he know? I thought for sure he wasn't paying that close attention. Maybe I could play this off.

"Lie to you about what?" I said trying to be a cute. "I know your not a virgin" when he said those words I knew for a fact then and there that was the end of me and Eli.

"….. I umm I'm soo sorry Eli." I started to break down crying.

"its not like I didn't want my first time to be with you, its just we broke up and then I met Jake he didn't stop me like you did so I did it. But it was horrible, not like imagined, not like this was, and it was only once.."

I kept rambling on but he soon hushed me, by placing a kiss on my lips. When he pulled away I didn't know what else to expect. He turned to me and said "listen I don't care what happened when we weren't together, all that matters is we are together now and that is that, I just wish you hadn't lied to me, that's the one thing that bothers me the most." I could feel the sincerity in his eyes as he looked down into my watery blue eyes.

"I'm soooo sorry, seriously it tears me apart." I was still crying

"Why didn't you just tell me, I hated to find out that way." he asked me and he looked really hurt.

I sat up still crying my eyes out "I thought you wouldn't want me anymore, I thought you'd think of me as a salvaged title, a slut, a whore, someone you didn't want, someone who betrayed you."

He sat up with me and put his arm around me "I could never think that of you, even though I wished your first time was with me, it doesn't change my view on you, I love you "

"I love you too" he then kissed me on the forehead and we lied back down. I lifted my hand and started looking at my ring.

I slipped it off, grabbed Eli's hand and placed it in his palm "This belongs to you, always have and always will" he smiled and put it on his pinky. I laid my head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep, I didn't want to be anywhere but here.

Eli's POV

Sure I was pissed, I was furious, but I didn't want her to feel any worst than she already did. Plus we had just got back together did I really want to ruin our relationship for a second time, no I think not.

When Clare fell asleep after giving me her ring, I couldn't stop but think how Jake took the one thing Clare had been throwing at me the entire time we were together. To be frank it was heart breaking.

I honestly hated Jake, I thought at first he was a cool guy because of the way he acted when he found out about Clare and me, but now I feel like he had a hidden motive.

It just hurts me that she thought I could think so low of her. I love her and I will except her for all her flaws. When you love someone, you love all of them... you gotta love everything about them, not just the good things but the bad things too. The things that you find lovable and the things you don't.

But regardless of how I felt about Clare I needed to talk to Jake because I had a feeling he had a hidden plan to being so supportive.


	11. steal my pride

**thankyou so much for the revies sorry this one is kind of short enjoy! :)**

Elis POV

ON Monday I had one mission, and then was to find Jake. I wasn't going to be hella rude I just need to know one thing. The night before I told Clare I would see her at school, she said she was going to late anyways and she would see me later. The whole morning I didn't see Jake so after lunch when I was in Math I saw him in the hallway. I asked Coach Armstrong if I could use the washroom and he let me go.

"Hey Jake wait up" I ran up to him. "Hey Eli was going on" dammit why does he have to be so friendly!

"So look this is going to sound like a weird ass question but, why were you so cool we me and Clare getting back together?" he seemed amused at my question.

"Look Eli, I don't want Clare, she's old news, you can have her, I got what I want." he turned around and started to walk away. How could the cool guy I was just talking to become such an asshole.

I was furious at his response but I had to make sure I wasn't assuming the wrong thing. "What you mean, you go what you want?" I knew later I was going to regret that question because deep down I knew what his answer going to be.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"You mean to tell me, your little Clare didn't tell you about us?" he gave me this horrific smile, I felt like his smile alone was going to kill me

"She didn't tell you about the night where I took the one thing that meant the most to her, how she cried out in pleasure, how she screamed MY name, how she enjoyed ME being inside of her" he was only inches from me and I was so eager to snap his neck right then and there. And I hated how he put emphasis on MY and ME, like I didn't know already.

"Yea that's right Goldsworthy I fucked your girl" when he said that I lifted my fist and punched him right in his jaw and he stumbled back.

He touched his jaw and felt blood. "You little bitch," he said as he grabbed me and through me against the lockers. My body flung against the lockers like a backpack. "You must have lost your fucking mind to step up to me emo boy. Do you know who I am? I'm fucking Jake Martin, heartbreaker panty taker. And I fucked your girl" he started to walk away.

I got off the lockers and ran towards him and tackled him from behind. He fell to the ground I got on top of him and started wailing on him. "You must not know who I am" I continued to wail on him and I didn't even notice the bell rang until I heard everybody ooing and yelling "fight".

Then I heard the one voice that I didn't not want to here that time. "Eli what are you doing?" Clare said to me and I looked up at her, she looked terrified. When I looked up Jake found that as an opportunity to hit me straight in my stomach and I flew back and landed on my back.

Clare POV

What the hell was he doing why is he fighting Jake, oh my god this is my fault, why did I have sex with Jake? I went to his side and I guess Jake noticed my ring on Eli's necklace because he said one of the things I did not want anyone to know, in front of the entire hallway full of students.

"Are you fucking serious I fuck you first and he gets your ring?" my eyes shot up at Jake and he did not look like the same person I knew before. "Jake what the hell is your problem?" I said

"Me!, check your emo ass boyfriend he is the one that went all psycho on me, not the other way around." Was he really that stupid he just announced that he had sex with me to the entire school and Eli was psycho?

"Leave Jake I don't want anything to do with you anymore, when you see me in the halls don't talk to me, when you see me on the street don't look at me because me and you are through, I don't want you near me at all, now beat it." I signaled for him to go away but of course he had to say one last thing.

"That's why I only used you for sex and you weren't even that good, you and crazy boy deserve each other." He walked away.

I was glad Jake was gone and everyone else was starting to clear out but I still needed to find out why Eli would fight with Jake.


	12. and then you said

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY OH WELL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER **

Clare's POV

So after I picked my boyfriend up off the floor we decided we should go to his house so he could relax. The whole way to his house I was trying to think of ways to ask him what had happened, without being so invasive. Once we reached his house we went inside and Eli lay down on the couch and I sat with his head in my lap, and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked sincerely. He nodded yes and I continued to rub his head.

"So what happened?" he looked up at me "What do you mean?" he responded.

"What started the fight, you know between you and Jake?" it took him a while to respond and it was making me really anxious.

"You." he replied bluntly I had a good feeling that, 'YOU' was going to be the answer.

"Me, why me?" he sat up and faced me "Because you had sex with him, and I wanted to know how he felt about it."

"But its ancient news Eli, it doesn't matter, I told you why and how it happened isn't that enough?" I was getting really upset that he wouldn't just take my word for it, like what the fuck.

"I'm afraid it isn't, but after talking to Jake I realize, that it doesn't really count, he's a dick, and I honestly feel sorry for you." He responded and the last statement kind of pissed me off, I know he didn't mean it in a bad way, but I didn't need him to feel sorry for me, what kind of shit was that?

"You feel sorry for me, why, it was my choice, yeah I regret it now but it happened, so I have to live with it, its not like it affects my entire life." His eyes widened and I just realized what I said.

"What you mean, you regret it NOW?" he emphasized the word now and I could tell he was getting angry, I cant believe I said that, what an idiot I am.

"Well…" shit how was I going to make this sound better than it actually was.

"You know how, when you and Julia had sex for the first time, you didn't regret it but when I found out you said that it was before you even knew I existed?" no that wasn't right dammit Clare think!

"That's different, you knew I existed and you and Jake were only dating for 4months!" oh shit he was really pissed, and bringing up Julia probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Ok so that's not what I meant, damn Eli this is so hard to explain, okay at the time no it wasn't a mistake but afterwards I was completely and utterly disappointed in myself." Well that's a way to say it, I guess.

"So you wanted to have sex with Jake? did you plan it?" I spat back at me. Truth is I did kind of plan it but it backfired.

"Don't lie to me Clare, did you plan it?" he glared at me.

"Yes I did" I was ashamed of myself, why couldn't I just lie! I looked down at my lap in disappointment and then I looked up at Eli and beneath those emerald orbs of anger there lied misery and depression, once again I had broken Elijah Goldsworthy.

Eli's POV

I sat there staring at her, holding back my tears and the only thing I could think was, "How do I handle this one?"

_**sorry its sooo short but im going to try and update another chpter tonight maybe 2! but if not ill update tomorrow reviews :) 3 ya guys and take a look at my new story LOVEGAMES i think you`ll enjoy it **_


	13. it coming to an end

**LAST CHAPTER GUYS! ENJOY **

Eli POV

I sat there staring at her, holding back my tears and the only thing I could think was, "How do I handle this one?"

She planned to have sex with him. I really had no right to be mad but I couldn't help it, the girl I love, gave the one thing that meant the most to her, to a guy who just wanted sex and she planned it.

"Eli, say something please" she reached for my hand and I pulled away. She was shocked at my reaction. I looked down to the floor and kept my eyes on the ground.

"How long were you guys together for before you did…? You know" I was afraid to look up because I didn't want to look into her eyes.

"2 months" she mumbled under her breath, as if I couldn't hear it. I wish I hadn't

"But it's not like it meant anything to me, I didn't give him my ring, I gave it to you."

When she said that I felt a little hurt, as if the ring really was her virginity. I reach behind my neck and unclasped my necklace and took of her ring.

"What are you doing?" she asked me as I handed it to her.

"Take it I don't want it anymore, its not for me, its for Jake." I was any rude about it I frankly thought he deserved it. It wasn't like her virginity was a prize or anything, well not to me at least. I saw her baby blues looking at me as if I had just told her, her dog died or something.

"Take it Clare." I said with a little more force this time. "No!" Clare shouted back.

"Why not?"

"Because, its yours, not mine, and not Jake's it belongs to you now, I don't want it back."

"It belongs to who took your virginity, not the boy you wish took it."

She got up when I said that and I followed suit. "You have some nerve Goldsworthy, Jake would have never took my virginity if you didn't go fucking crazy, it would have been yours." I was appalled at her remark, excuse my language but did this bitch really just call me crazy?

"I wouldn't have gone crazy if you didn't become all buddy, buddy with Fitz boy!"

"I did that for your own good"

"Own good who are you kidding, you knew I hated Fitz in yet you still intervened!"

"Intervened I was fine before you became my English partner!"

"Really because you C said otherwise."

She was really fired up as was I, but all this stuff really needed to be said, and I'm glad it was happening.

"This coming from a guy who wrote a story about killing his girlfriend."

"This coming from a girl who fell for a guy, who said he killed his ex girlfriend."

"And one who led me on and broke my heart more than once."

"But you kept coming back"

I walked closer to her. And she intertwined our fingers as I grabbed her hand.

"And I will always keep coming back" she moved closer to me.

"Because?" I smirked "Because I love Eli Goldsworthy." "And I you Clare Edwards"

We kissed gently but passionately, things were finally normal again.

Clare's POV

I love that me and Eli are finally in the clear. Everything that needed to be said has been said. Its like we had a fresh start, a clean slate per say.

After we kissed we pulled apart.

"one more thing Goldsworthy." He looked at me confused. I handed him back my ring.

"put this back on" he smirked and pulled me back into a kiss.

**OKAY GUYS SOO I'm THINKING OF WRITING A SEQUEL. SO WE CAN FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ALI, IF Eli STAYS WITH Clare, ADAM ALL THAT SOOO LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUEL AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "LOVEGAMES" I THINK YOULL LIKE CLARES CHARACTER!**


	14. importante!

SEQUEL IS UP

"HERE WE GO AGAIN"

ENJOY


End file.
